


Familiar Memories

by Sorokie



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Emotional, Family, Family Bonding but they don't know yet oof, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorokie/pseuds/Sorokie
Summary: Héctor paints Miguel's face to help disguise him, but something familiar tugs at Héctor's heart.





	Familiar Memories

Héctor couldn't believe it.

Not long ago he was attempting to cross the Marigold Bridge, only to have his efforts ceased by security. It was nothing new to Héctor. He has tried every possible scheme there is in order to reach his girl. 

So he thought.

Okay, okay so maybe not every possible scheme, but he was quite sure it was close to that many. However, what he was doing now was unbelievable. 

Increíblemente estúpido.

He was literally putting his life into the hands of a child, a living chamaco. 

Ay, ay, ay, was he loco?

To answer that, yes, yes he was.

Héctor’s feet slipped outwards on the cracked, wet pavement. The city around them was merely a frenetic blur of color as he continued to gain speed. He rounded the corner, the cool evening air of the night was begging for an opening down his non-existent throat and lungs. With each footfall a jarring pain shoots up throughout his yellowed deteriorating bones. He came to an abrupt stop, frantically scanning his surroundings for a possible hiding spot. His eyes met with a small underpass, and Héctor silently thanked La Muerte for her help. He gestured to the small figure besides him to the area as they both heard the shouts of security getting gradually quieter.

Héctor leaned against the wall, allowing his breaths to gradually slow as he cast a glance over at Miguel. The boy was leaned over with hands pressed against his knees, breathing harsh and face slightly flushed. Despite a wave of panic that grew at the sight, Héctor pushed it down and laid his hand lightly on Miguel's back.

“You okay, chamaco?”

Miguel pulled himself up, plopping up against the wall, letting out a huff in response.

“Sí, sí, just give me a minute,” flashing a reassuring smile.

Feeling drastically more calm at the response, the idea of moving around was now something to consider. “Está bien, we definitely can't be out in the open like this.” Héctor paced back and forth up the tunnel before coming to an abrupt stop. “Aha!” Snapping his fingers in the process. Miguel stared up at the skeleton’s outburst, offering only a couple confused blinks in the process. 

Héctor approaches Miguel and lifts his chin, turning his face left, then right. He pauses for a moment. All that flesh...

“You got any makeup? Face paint? Crayons? Any insects like cochineal?”

The boy’s facial expression shifted, nose wrinkling up and head shaking vigorously. “Ugh! Why would I have bugs?” 

Héctor shrugged. “Just asking. They're used for making dye.”

A brief silence overtook the air until Miguel reaches into his pocket. “Will this work?” he questions, pulling out a couple of tins, one with black shoe polish and another with white. Héctor inspects it, making sure it's enough to get the job done and to not accidentally cause harm to the kid in any way. “Perfecto,” He exclaims. Héctor sits down on one of the crates, pulling another in front of him and gestures for Miguel to sit. Opening up the lid of the black and white polish, Héctor got to work.

Héctor pressed his bony limb against Miguel's cheek to apply the white polish, watching him as he jumps back slightly as if him touching him would speed up his skeleton transformation. Failing to hold back, Miguel lets out a giggle.

“Hey, hey, hold still, hold still!” Héctor lightly scolds, but even then he can't suppress a grin. “You're gonna smudge my master-piece that I'm so graciously doing for free.” 

Miguel snorts, “well excuuuse me, Señor” pausing to close one of his eyes as Héctor applies the black polish around it. “But from the looks of it, I've let you borrow my masterpiece of a face. Trust me, you're not adding much to it.” Héctor nearly dropped the polish tin at that.

Oh ho ho, where did he get this much sass from? Must have got from the big man himself. Well, Ernesto was always quite the joker.

“Ay!” Héctor jeered, taking hold of the unpainted side of Miguel’s cheek between his boney fingers. “Don't yank my chain, chamaco.” 

Miguel flashed a dopey sided grin under a pinched cheek. “Ow, ow, ok, ok—!”

Their eyes met, silence overtaking the room. Suddenly, Miguel’s eyes brimmed with tears of mirth and the smile tugging his lips broke into a grin. Laughter erupted from the boy, and quickly after, Héctor joined in harmony with him. 

It felt nice having someone to talk with again. Let alone making someone laugh. For once in his time in death he felt truly alive again. It reminded him of the time he met Imelda, how they sang together, their first kiss, when they got married, and when he found they were going to be parents.

But something else tugged at his heart, and he started to recognize that ever since he laid his eyes on Miguel.

The way the boy kicked his feet back and forth impatiently, hummed and tapped his feet to an ongoing beat, the way his brown eyes lit up when he talked about music and when he laughed. 

Coco.  
He reminded him so much of his little Coco. 

It was almost like they were cut from the same cloth—

“Héctor?”

The images of Coco and Imelda instantly vanished at the sound of a small voice. Reality once again washed over him, and he met Miguel's face, eyes glancing at him with worry.

It hit him when he felt something wet trickle down his cheek, leaving behind a glossy pathway. His arm was outstretched, hand cupping the side of Miguel's cheek. 

Dios mío, how long has he been like this?

Héctor quickly pulled away, mumbling reassurance to Miguel while wiping away at his eyes with his sleeve. 

“I uh..” Héctor shifted awkwardly. “Don't know what came over me there. Sorry about.. that.” 

“No, no, it's okay. I just..” Miguel paused before knitting his brows together following with a head tilt. “What happened? Are you sure you're alright?”

“Sí, sí, just got caught up in my own gig, you know? Don't worry about me.”

Miguel didn't seem convinced. “We can wait a little longer if you want, I don't have to get to De La Cruz that—”

Héctor shook his head fiercely while leaning down to pick up the fallen shoe polishes. “Oh no, we’re not stopping now, De La Cruzito.”

“I know but you were—”

Miguel was shushed as Héctors hand was once again back to work on finishing his disguise. Eventually, Miguel sighs in defeat and closes his eyes as Héctor guides black across his eyelids and around them. Once in awhile, he steps back to inspect his work. 

“Just a touch here..”

As Héctor is about to add the finishing touches, Miguel's head dips down slightly.

He snaps. “Oy, look up, look up. A ver, a ver… look up. Up, UP!... Ta-da!”

Héctor beams, sending Miguel a gold toothy grin. With a click opens a small mirror and Héctor passes it to Miguel. 

“Dead as a doorknob!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story. Lot's of feels with these two, I know! There's never enough Héctor and Miguel relationship stories, so here I am. ;) I'd love your feedback/criticism and I'd love to know if you've got any ideas you'd like me to write. Thank you! 
> 
> I also apologize if the Spanish isn't done that well.


End file.
